Te estoy mirando… siempre te estuve  mirando…
by yaoist secret
Summary: un obsequio de san valentin para los lectores de esta pagina... es un walkthrough desde los ojos de angela a lo largo del juego basado en la busqueda de su amor platonico: el señor James Sunderland.  angustia y amor en dosis dignas de esta fecha.


Te estoy mirando… siempre te estuve mirando…

.

Feliz san Valentín!

.

Pareja : James Sunderland y Ángela Orozco.

Advertencia: es de san valentin… así que termina bien y meloso… ajjaja ( ¬¬ que pensaban?)

.

"_siempre te estuve mirando James Sunderland... siempre lo hice…"_

Y siempre supe todo de ti… lo de tu modesto departamento que alquilaste para convivir con tu novia…

Y luego lo de tu casamiento… estuve en la fiesta… pero no tenías idea de mi existencia james…

No parecías un hombre de este mundo dentro de tu traje de alquiler… y tu esposa meciéndose en tus brazos; parecía la reina de satén y de raso… tul.. muchos detalles que las muchachas adoran… y yo humildemente vestida con un traje color celeste pastel que mi padre me obligo a ponerme… solo era una jovencita… y mamá me había maquillado por primera vez… mis mejillas se sonrojaron en cuanto te vi abrir la boca para besarla y suspire de pasión mientras tu cerrabas los ojos para recibir sus labios pintados de un suave color durazno… si… ese beso debía ser más dulce que todas las frutas del mundo…conozco todo de ti… gracias a que mama trabaja contigo…pero tú no sabes que fui concebida hace 16 años siquiera… y que eres el único ser humano que no me eriza la piel del terror… el único hombre que me puede hacer sentir una niña de mi edad… y sin embargo hoy te casas…

Todos se mueren por verlos bailar… a pesar de que no eres diestro en esa disciplina… todos mueren por verte mover los pies abrazado a tu hermosa mujer…

Pero claro; el padre también la quiere y se la cedes generosamente… como si tocando el piso fuera a romperse… la dejas flotar suavemente hacia los brazos de su padre…

Y en ese momento siento la mano fría e inestable de mi padre. Sujetándome por la cintura… apretándome contra su cadera… haciendo que su entrepierna caliente y horrorosa se abrace de mi cuerpo. Y me susurro en el oído " baila como la muñeca que eres linda… pero solo conmigo"

Mire a mamá buscando refugio… pero ella se volteo en silencio y se puso a cuchichear con sus "amigas" esas que la veían llegar golpeada al trabajo y le creían la mentira de " soy muy torpe"… aquellas que no querían ver lo que estaba pasando en casa…

Como una muñeca me moví paso a paso el son de las canciones que se propagaban por el salón… creo que solo pudiste verme dos veces… una cuando mi padre choco contigo accidentalmente y la siguiente; la más hermosa para mi… cuando vi tus ojos verdes sobre mis ojos negros debido quizás al peso de mis pupilas sobre tu rostro; de compromiso sonreíste y yo asentí… creo que fue la primera vez que un hombre me veía así… me gusta pensar que fue una especie de "primera vez" que tu, james habías sido al menos en algo "mi primera vez"

Aunque papa haya tomado mi cuerpo otra vez esa noche…

Seguía siendo una de las mejores jornadas de mi vida… si no es que fue la mejor…

…

_.._

_Cuando renunciaste al trabajo de oficina…. Mi mundo acabo un poco también… ¿Por qué James? Porque me haces esto?... solo la idea de verte mas adelante me hace resistir el dolor de lo que papá hace de mi… James… ¿Por qué?_

_A partir de ese día… mi esperanza se seco rápidamente… jamás seria dueña de mi propia vida siquiera…_

Corrí a toda prisa al baño y tome las tijeras… no quería morir… le tenía pánico al dolor… porque contrario a lo que todo el mundo dice… si todos los días sufres de un dolor tan agudo… que te paraliza… no puedes insensibilizarte… le temes aun mas a sentir dolor… y no pude…

Como torrentes de sangre podrida, como la de mi cuerpo, mi largo cabello se caía hasta mis tobillos descendiendo para acompañar a mis lágrimas. No deje ninguna hebra de mi grueso cabello obscuro más largo que mi pulgar… y mi espalda se encontró sin protección sin ese velo denso que cubría casi hasta mi cintura todo mi cabello.

_Jamás volverá a ser tan largo… no hasta que no te encuentre amado James…_

…

…

_James… papá lo dijo antes de volcarse como una bestia en mi interior… "silent hill es el lugar para los inservibles como tú y tu novio imaginario"…tuve que negar tu existencia cuando a gritos pedí tu protección… pero tú no llegaste a salvarme… nunca llegarías…_

_Ahora estoy en silent Hill… buscando a mamá… porque ella es tan inservible como yo… y no viene a verme… desde que papá se detuvo… ni ella ni mi hermano volvieron a verme… si tan solo pudieses venir a mi James… oír mi llamado…_

…

…

-:- Perdone yo… - james… no puedo creer oír tu voz de nuevo… aunque hablas tan distinto… pero sigues siendo tú… estoy feliz

-:- Lo, lo siento... yo, eh... yo solo. – James… tu aspecto… has cambiado tanto… ¿Dónde está la ternura de tus ojos? ¿Porque no sonríes? ¿No te gusto?

-:- Tranquila, descuide, está bien. No pretendía asustarla. – su voz… es la misma sin duda... pero la entona de distinta forma… como si algo en su vida se hubiese roto… suena como mi voz… -Vera, me he perdido.

-:- ¿Se perdió? – estas sin rumbo igual que yo? O solo es que no encuentras el camino a casa? Está bien… mi destino también es un camino en una sola dirección; sin curvas ni callejones… y aun así me pierdo..

-:- Si. Estoy buscando Silent Hill. ¿Es este el camino correcto? – es el único camino de todos modos James… es mi camino de todos modos… seguir el tuyo..

-:- Eh... si, si...- no importa cuánto lo intente… no puedes reconocer mi rostro cicatrizado por estos años verdad? No tienes idea de quién soy - Es difícil ver con esta niebla, pero solo hay un camino, no puede perderse… - aunque yo vivo perdida por tu ausencia James…

-:- Gracias. – otra vez me sonreíste… en realidad solo me enseñaste tus dientes frontales de manera estéril…

-:- Pero... – quédate James… pero solo quédate conmigo…

-:- ¿si...? – quédate, quédate! Por favor James… quédate conmigo…

-:- Creo que no debería ir allí. Esa... eh... esa ciudad... Hay algo "malo" en ella. Es difícil de explicar, pero...

-:- ¿Es peligroso?- si fuese tan sencillo te lo hubiese dicho…

-:- Quizás... y no se trata solo de la niebla... Es, eh...

-:_ Entiendo. Tendré cuidado. – deja de ignorarme James… a final de cuentas… con tus palabras… me hieres como papa lo hacía con mi cuerpo…

-:- No le estoy mintiendo.- James… mírame a los ojos… veras que digo la verdad…

-:- No, no. Le creo.

-:- Pero supongo que no me importa si es peligroso o no. Pienso ir de todas formas.

-:- ¿Pero, por qué? - ¿acaso detestas la vida como yo?

-:- Estoy buscando a alguien.

-:- ¿A quién? – me buscas a mi verdad? Dime que si… James… muero por tu amor… muero porque al menos me creas…

-:- Se trata de alguien... muy importante para mí. Haría cualquier cosa para volver a estar con ella.

-:- Yo también. Estoy buscando a mi mama... a mi madre quiero decir. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no la veo. Pensaba que mi padre y mi hermano estarían aquí, pero tampoco los encuentro... – quizás merezco estar así de sola… y merezco que no me creas… -Lo siento... no es su problema. – pero te amo tanto.. No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en esto… James…

-:- Eh... espero que los encuentre. – no lo dices en serio… no lo dices en verdad…

-:- Si. Usted también.- encuentra a esa persona que te hace feliz… para que retorne el James que me sonrió en su fiesta de bodas…

…

…

_Después de esa desplante… lo comprendí… todo el mundo tenía razón… ¿para qué sigo aquí? Solo quiero morir… contemplando mi horripilante rostro y mi alma hueca consumiéndose por el nuevo infierno… ese que comenzara cuando el infierno de estar viva acabe…._

_Pero de nuevo hay un ruido en la puerta… y deseo con todo mi corazón que sea mamá… o que seas tú James… el que conocí aquel día… mi James…_

-:- Ah... es usted. – que decepción… con solo notar sus hombros inclinados… lo supe… eres el james de hacia un rato…

-:- Si... Soy James.- no… puedes ser James… pero no eres "james"

-:- Ángela... – quiero que digas mi nombre… que alguien me llame por última vez por mi nombre…

-:- Ángela... de acuerdo. No sé lo que está planeando... Pero siempre hay alternativas. – James… no eras tú el que caminaba en una sola dirección? Así es mi vida siempre…

-:- ¿De verdad?- no alimentes mis ilusiones muertas… mejor ahora que después,, -Pero...Usted es como yo.- somos tal para cual.. ¿No lo crees así?- Es más fácil limitarse a huir.- sin embargo.. Ya no quiero huir de mi amor hacia ti… James…- Y es los que nos merecemos.

-:- No... No soy como usted.- no lo digas de esa forma… me duela tanto…

-:-¿Está asustado? – a que le temes James… yo he visto tu rostro en el cementerio… tus ojos nobles están manchados con la lujuria… ¿deseas muchachas?- Yo, eh, lo siento.

-:- está bien... – no me digas que está bien… otra vez esa voz dulce y esos ojos tan muertos…

-:-¿Encontró a su madre? – como si te importase James… ¿Por qué me mientes? Después de todo no me conoces…

-:- todavía no... No el encuentro en ninguna parte.- ya no me importa tampoco…

-:-¿Vivía su madre en este edificio de apartamentos?- no me lastimes hablándome como un hombre que ya no eres James… yo te amo igual…

-:- No lo sé...- James… de verdad no me importa…

-:- ¿Entonces, todo lo que sabe es que vivía en esta ciudad?

-:- ¿Que ha dicho?.¿Como lo sabe?.- no sé si estar feliz de que recuerdes a mi madre… o entristecerme pensando que papa te haya contado las cosas que me hacia…

-:- Bueno... Me lo imagine, porque es aquí donde la está buscando...¡¿Como podía saberlo? – si solo recordases a mamá… lo sabrías…

-:- Claro... – pero nadie te preocupa…

-:- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-:-Estoy tan cansada... – tú me tienes tan cansada… mi vida me tiene tan cansada… James!-De todas formas, ¿porque vino a esta ciudad? – porque no paso solo por mi! James! -...Lo, lo siento. ¿Ha encontrado... a la persona que busca?

-:- Aun no. Se llama Mary. Y es mi esposa...

-:- Lo siento.- de verdad lo lamento… creí que de verdad tenía una chance…

-:- está bien. – siempre arreglas todo con esas dos palabras… ¿Por qué no las tatúas en tu frente?

-:- Pero está muerta. No sé porque creo que esta aquí.

-:- ...¿Está muerta? – muerta como yo? O muerta de verdad james? Yo también estoy muerta… desde hace bastante…

-:- No se preocupe, no estoy loco. Por lo menos no creo estarlo...- o quizás no quieras admitirlo James… ya no eres un ser humano…

-:- Debo encontrar a mi mama... – en realidad solo debo huir de este James… hasta que vengas a rescatarme…

-:- ¿Quiere que la acompañe? Esta ciudad es peligrosa. Ahora sé lo que quiso decir en el cementerio. – no, deja de hablar como James… tu solo eres el otro James…

-:- Me las arreglare sola. Además le haría perder tiempo.

-:- ¿Que me dice de eso?. – lo quieres? Tómalo… quizás ambos merezcamos lo que nos sucede…

-:- ¿Me lo guardaría?

-:- Claro. No hay problema.- esa mascara de felicidad aparente… ¿no tienes músculos en la cara acaso?

-:- Si me lo quedo yo… No sé qué podría hacer.

James me observas con esa mirada extraña… para tomar mi cuchillo… dios, no t acerques con tus manos inclinadas hacia mi… aléjate James… no quiero que me toques… solo James podrá tocarme a ahora en adelante!

-:-¡No! – de verdad no quería apuntarte… es que nadie… nadie sabe. Lo mucho que detesto que me toquen… -Lo siento... He sido mala... Por favor no...- no… no me sigas…déjame en paz…

…

…

…

_corrí tanto tempo que ya no tengo idea de donde estoy… de donde estaba… pero cuando tuve a papá sobre mi… recordé… estoy en casa…_

_Ese no es papá… pero yo lo llame así… como James… no es james… pero yo lo llamo así…_

_Un poco tarde.. Pero por fin el acudió a mi llamado… viniste.. ¿Eres james?_

-:- ¿Se encuentra bien?¡Ángela! ¡Tranquila!

-:-¡No me dé órdenes!- James… quiéreme tiernamente como a Mary.. No me grites…

-:- No trato de darle órdenes.

-:- Entonces? que quiere? Ah, ya veo, está tratando de hacerse el simpático, ¿no? Ya sé lo que busca. Siempre es la misma historia. Todos buscan lo mismo. – yo ya lo sabía… tu murada bondadoso esta manchada por la lujuria… ¿no te gustaría quererme? ¿ Porque todos me ven así?

-:- Eso no es cierto. – lo peor de todo es que te creo…

-:- No tiene por que mentir. Venga, sea sincero. – no me resistiría si a cambio James volviese…- O también puede forzarme. Pegarme, como siempre hizo el.- está demostrando ser igual… quizás Mary este muerta como yo… -De todas formas, solo se preocupa de usted mismo. Cerdo repugnante.- este dolor las lagrimas me quiebran y no puedo conmigo misma… estoy tan furiosa… y siento tanto asco de imaginar el olor de tu piel sobre la mía… tanto asco de sentirte… tanto asco de lo que viene después…

-:- Ángela... – estas desconcertado? Bienvenido a mi mundo James…

-:- ¡No me toque!- no estoy lista aun.. Solo mátame James… -¡Me hace sentir nauseas! – al final solo querías de mi lo mismo que papá… mamá tenía razón… me lo merezco… -Dijo que su mujer, Mary, estaba muerta, ¿no?

-:- Si, estaba enferma... – no, James… devuélveme a mi James!

-:- ¡Miente! Yo le conozco bien...Usted ya no quería estar con ella. Seguramente encontró a otra persona. – es lo que todos hacen… incluso papá…

-:- Eso es ridículo... Yo nunca...- basta James…

Solo quiero a mi James de vuelta…

…

…

…

Me he recorrido este pueblo podrido… no hay nadie para mi aquí… pero.. ¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?... si! Son tus brazos… es tu rostro… soy tan feliz… podremos irnos juntas…

-:- ¡Mama! Mama, te estaba buscando.- vale la pena bajar las escaleras con tal de llevarte conmigo mamita querida… mami… -Ahora eres la única que queda. Tal vez entonces... Tal vez entonces pueda descansar.- vamos mami.. Vámonos juntas… ¿no sería lindo?- Mama, ¿por qué te vas?- mama! Adónde vas… no huyas de mi… se que el fuego da miedo… pero juntas… -Tú no eres Mama.- eres James… pero tu calor es el mismo que el de mamá…- Es usted... Lo, lo siento...- pero cambiaste James… eres ahora un intermedio entre los dos James… mi tercer James…

-:- Ángela, no... – me enamoraron esos paso que hiciste hacia adelante para intentar detenerme… aun con la escalera incendiada… es voz más tierna…

-:- Gracias por salvarme… Pero ojala no lo hubiera hecho. – Porque sigo muy cansada de todo…-Incluso Mama lo dijo... Me merecí lo que ocurrió...

-:- ¡No Ángela, eso está mal!- esa filosofía barata… por algún motivo solo la creo cuando sale de tus labios James…

-:- No. No me compadezca. No me lo merezco... ¿O quizás piense que puede salvarme? ¿Me amara? ¿Me cuidara? ¿Curara mis penas? – di que si… asiente en silencio al menos James… no te quedes ahí parado… ¿espera.. Estas bajando la cabeza?... ¿ no me dirás que si? -Eso es lo que pensaba. James. Devuélvame ese cuchillo.

-:- No... No lo haré. – porque? Porque te insistes en parecer un héroe cuando no quieres a nadie…?

-:- ¿Lo quiere para usted?

-:- ¿Yo? No... Nunca me suicidaría… Aquí hace un calor terrible.

-:-¿Usted también lo nota? Para mí, siempre es así. – me di la vuelta y comencé mi ascenso…pero por suerte… tu voz apareció de entre las llamas… y tus brazos…

…

-:- no tiene porque serlo nunca más Ángela… - pasaste tus brazos alrededor de mi roso y me abrazaste desde atrás… apoyando tu mentón en mi hombro y sus pirando lentamente en mi oído esas tontas palabras con la que todo lo arreglas.- está bien… si de verdad quieres salir del infierno… el primer paso es salir del fuego…

-:- y el segundo?

-:-aferrar mi mano para siempre… Ángela… quizás si somos iguales…pero… decidí dejar de huir… ¿vienes?- tome tui mano fuertemente mientras soltabas el abrazo… y nos mirábamos por primera vez… como James y Ángela…

…

…

"_siempre te estuve mirando James Sunderland... siempre lo hice… mas ahora… que puedo estar en tus brazos todo el día… y más aún porque yo también puedo decirlo todos los días… mis dos frases favoritas… "te amo james" y "está bien"._

…_.._

…_.._

…_._

_Fin del regalo de san Valentín…_

_Porque es un hermoso día para demostrar que no hay ley/costumbre/religión/prejuicio o parecer que este más allá del amor… una oportunidad para mar y dejarse amar…_

_Besos y saludos…_

_Los diálogos desde el cementerio hasta los de la escalera son los diálogos originales de silent hill…_

_Bueno; me voy debo dormir para poder estudiar… ya son las 5:40 am… feliz Valentín a tooodos…_

_Nos vemos en la proxima_


End file.
